It is known that to facilitate infrared imaging, for example to estimate the temperature of an object being imaged or the change in temperature over time of an object being imaged, it is desirable to know a temperature of the infrared detector(s), also known as infrared sensors, so as to be able to apply compensation for temperature related artifacts of the infrared sensors.